The Mechanics of a Spunky Mind
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: She always knew she was the oddball in her society, with a love for tattoos and semi trucks, But when Raven's life turns upside in one night, she finds out that she is not the only oddball anymore and with a certain Autobot on her mind, she only can find out for herself. Optimus/OC, Rated M for violence and sexual themes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mechanics of a Spunky Mind**

**Summary: **She always knew she was the oddball in her society, with a love for tattoos and semi trucks, But when Raven's life turns upside in one night, she finds out that she is not the only oddball anymore and with a certain Autobot on her mind, she only can find out for herself. Optimus/OC, Rated M for violence and sexual themes in later chapters.

**Alright, this is based off an RP I am currently doing with a wonderful and awesome close friend of mine. I'm sort of sick of using Shell for every fanfiction, so I decided to make up a character instead. Raven is more of your spunky, tough girl with the mouth of a sailor. **

**Warnings: There will be sexual content in later chapters and violence. **

**P.S: I pretended Ironhide never died in the third movie. So he will be in this. **

_**Chapter 1**_

"_Good morning Washington D.C.! It's another lovely morning in our nation's capitol. The weather for today is a high of 76 and a low of 59. It's going to be a beautiful day folks, so get out there and have some-!" _

Before the radio could finish the last word, a fist slammed down on the snooze button, effectively silencing the annoying man on the weather channel. "Yeah yeah, we all know that..." A female's voice muttered from underneath the blankets, along with a long yawn. "Man..."

Raven peered her head out from her blankets, her dyed red hair a mess and pale blue eyes blinking to get the sleep out of her system. _Seems like a nice day to go out and do whatever I want. _She grinned to herself, shooting up in bed and going to get off, but only yelped when she hit the floor, face-first. Her legs had gotten tangled in the blanket. "Ow, fuck that hurt..." She winced.

Thankfully she hadn't broken anything.

Raven untangled her legs from the blanket and left her bedroom, going down the hallway and to the first door on the right, which was the bathroom. She lived in an apartment just on the edge of the wonderful city of Washington D.C. The apartments were too awfully expensive and she had bought it AND even paid it off with all the money she saved up since she was a child.

She wasn't perfect. She had her license, but didn't own a car because she liked to walk everywhere she went. She was a lover of tattoos and semis, having tattoos herself. Her back consisted of just a black spike-like tattoo on both sides of her back, then her entire left arm from the shoulder to her wrist, almost like a sleeve tattoo, was black and red flames. The elbow had hurt the worst, but Raven could usually tolerant any sort of pain.

The 24-year old hopped into the shower, getting out about a half hour later. She dried off and got ready to head out for the day, dressing in a pair of red skinny jeans and a black tank top with knee high boots. The most clear thing about Raven though...

Was her shortness.

Raven was only 5'3", which made her the shortest person in her family. With both of her parents dead, she had her older brother Michael who, unfortunately, she hadn't heard from him since she was eight, the same age her father had died. She worked at a tattoo shop and a car repair shop for years until the age of 22. She was currently unemployed, but she did do repairs and tattoos for people.

Raven blow-dried her hair and straightened it through, making sure to get it the way she always liked. Her hair was long, reaching her lower back.

"Alrighty then, time to go!" She grinned to herself and grabbed her shoulder purse, then grabbed her keys and headed out, locking the door behind her. She headed down the stairs. "See ya later Mrs. Wallish!"

"Oh, hello dearie!" The kind, elderly woman smiled at Raven. She was the landlord and a very wonderful one. Raven thought of her as a grandmother of sorts. "Where you be off today?"

"Not sure yet. Just thought I'd go around DC and have a bit of time to myself." The red-haired girl replied, looking at her landlord. "Kinda been cooped up in the apartment."

"Well, you go on and have fun. But not too much fun."

"Not a problem." Raven grinned at her and then headed off.

For most of the day, she went around to the local museums and kept herself entertained until about two in the afternoon. She waited patiently to cross the street, singing along to the music that came from her earplugs. She downloaded all of her music onto her cell phone, not liking to use a music player. As she waited to cross the street, a line of vehicles went by.

There were five of them; including a Peterbuilt semi truck with a blue body and red flames, a yellow Camaro, a large black truck, a silver Camero and a blue Chevrolet. Raven's eyes widened upon seeing the Peterbuilt drive past her slowly and a soft gasp escaped her mouth.

It was _gorgeous_.

She had never seen a semi truck like that. Not one with red flames. Oh, how would she _love _to ride in that gorgeous baby. She watched it drive by, the other vehicles following it. She wondered what that was about, but she only shrugged and walked across the road once it was safe.

She glanced over to the left for a brief moment and then yelped, diving out of the way when a police car nearly hit her. "OI!" She shouted at the police car, kicking the tire in anger. "You almost hit me, ya fucker!"

She glanced at the side of the police car and her pale blue orbs narrowed when she saw the words on the side.

_To punish and enslave._

What the fuck was that supposed to mean? "Whatever, asswipe." She muttered and walked away down the street. A couple of hours later, she walked out of a small cafe and glanced up, her eyes narrowing when she saw the same police car from before.

Was it FOLLOWING her?

Raven felt a tinge of nervousness rise up from the pit in her gut. Her gut instinct told her to get as far away from that vehicle as possible. She swallowed thickly and walked in the opposite direction of the police car. She walked around the corner and quickly hid in an alley way, looking to see if the police car was still following her.

To her horror, it came around the corner slowly, as if it was looking for her.

Raven kept herself hidden until the police car went by. Once it was clear, she walked out of the alley way and started home. She was being stalked. And she did not like the feeling. She kept to alley ways to stay out of sight from the police car. She went through an abandoned construction sight that was close to her home.

_I'm so fucking creeped out...that car IS following me. _She thought. _When did police cars follow people around? Unless..._

Raven shuddered, not wanting to think about it. She continued to make her way through the abandoned construction sight, cursing when she heard the beeping of the police car. She looked around for a hiding place and hid behind a large supply of empty crates, keeping her breathing quiet.

What the HELL is going on?

She furrowed her brows when she heard a strange noise, almost as if some sort of...machinery was working. She jumped when she heard and felt a loud thud, smacking her elbow on the crate behind her. "Fuck...!" She yelped and then instantly covered her mouth.

Raven then got out of the way when the crates went flying, some of them missing her by inches. She looked up at what had thrown the crates everywhere and her eyes went wide in shock and horror. Right in front of her, was a giant, completely black mechanical being that she could only describe as a giant robot. It's red eyes glared right down at her, almost staring into her soul.

"O-oh my...FUCK!" She shouted and scrambled up, bolting for her life. "Shitshitshitshitshitt!" She panted hard as she ran, the mechanical being right on her toes. She yelped when her foot got caught in some rope and she tumbled to the ground, scraping her skin on the concrete. She looked up at the giant being before her, who leaned down close to her face.

"Human, you're coming with me." The being growled and reached out with a hand to grab her.

"I ain't going anywhere with ya!" She shouted and her hand wrapped around a pipe, smacking the hand away from her and then she aimed perfectly, plunging the pipe into its right eye. The being roared out in agony and stumbled back, then Raven took the opportunity to escape.

She ran for her life, panting heavily. She glanced over her shoulder, her eyes widening when the mechanical being was coming after her. She ran as fast as she could and then ducked when a yellow Camero, the same one she saw earlier, came speeding past her and swerved, hitting the being's legs and knocking it down.

"What the fuck..." Raven whispered and snapped her attention up when she heard a honk.

She glanced over and saw the Peterbuilt right there, its driver door open. It was like it was telling her to get inside. _I'll take my chances! _She thought and scrambled to get up, hurrying towards the semi truck. She got inside and the door shut behind her, the seat belt making its way over her chest and clicking to hold her into place.

"Who...?" She asked.

Just as she said that, the radio came to life and a deep, baritone male voice spoke. _"Everything will be explained later, Miss Vandella. For now, we need to get you to safety." _The radio spoke and drove off quickly, followed by the yellow Camero.

Raven looked in the side mirror and saw the police car coming after them.

Just what the fuck was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mechanics of a Spunky Mind**

_**Chapter 2**_

Behind the semi, Raven could hear the sirens of the police car quickly giving chase after them. She looked out the window, the wind whipping her dyed red locks into her face. She saw the other cars from before as well, close behind the semi. The police car was right on their tail. Whatever was after her, it seemed determined to get her.

Raven shuddered to think why.

She glanced ahead and gasped when she saw a black low pave helicopter heading straight for the semi she was in. "Look out!"

A missile came right from the bottom of the helicopter and came right towards the semi. _"Hang on!" _

Without warning, the semi _shifted_. The same as the police car had and Raven found herself flying through the air. Her pale blue eyes widened in completely horror as she flew through the air, her limbs flailing uselessly as she attempted to stop herself from falling. Vehicles and debris from the highway were tossed through the air and Raven found herself moving her arms to cover her face.

That's when she felt something large, like a hand, curl around her human body. Raven's body fell against whatever was holding her and she turned her eyes to the large shadow looming over her. Vivid, blue optics stared down at her. The towering being had the same colors as the semi had, blue with the red flames painted over it. Then she realized she was being held by a robot.

A fucking _robot_.

"Are you alright?" the same deep and baritone male voice asked her and she knew it was coming from the being holding her in his large hand.

Raven was at a loss for words. She was speechless! Not only was this guy a fucking semi, but he...could _transform _into a giant robot! Was he something made from the government? Was he an alien? Or at least, he was a he. Before she could speak, a name was being called out.

"Prime, the Decepticons are retreating!"

_Prime? _Raven thought and squeaked as the tall, mechanical being stood at his full height, holding Raven in his hand.

"Any casualties?" He asked.

Another mechanical being came into view, along with several others. They all had the same colors from the vehicles she had seen earlier with the semi. "None, sir." The large and bulky black one replied. "No humans are injured either."

"Good, let us head back to-."

"OI!"

The mechanical beings turned their attention to the small human the tall being held in his hand. "Would someone KINDLY explain to me, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Her voice squeaked at the very end. Raven was in major confusion and shock. She had no idea what was going on. She only knew that some robotic being was after her and the one who was a semi saved her, and so did the Camaro? Even the others she had seen?

"Miss Vandella, everything will be explained shortly. We must head back to base now." The one holding her set her on her feet and watched as she stumbled and fell onto her ass, clearly in shock. Raven watched as he transformed back into the Peterbuilt semi, then opened the driver's seat for her. The others did the same as well, ready to drive off. Raven shakily got up and walked over to the semi, then crawled into the front seat and shut the door.

As soon as the door shut, she was buckled in and then driving down the same way they were going before. Raven was silent for a long while, just observing and thinking deeply. While she was shocked, she had thought she would be more shocked if she met a real alien.

Was this guy, or the others, aliens?

"Um...I don't mean to be rude, but what are you...and the others?" She asked.

The radio flickered to life. _"My name is Optimus Prime and I am the leader of the Autobots. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron. My comrades and I have been on your planet for a long time now...including our enemies, the Decepticons." _

"So...these Decepticons...why was that police car after me?" She asked.

"_Barricade, a Decepticon scout. It is easy for him to hide among the many police vehicles in the city. We are not sure why the Decepticons are after you, but it has to do with Energon and an energy signature we received from you." _

"Energon?"

"_Energon is our blood. Like humans have their own blood, we have ours as well." _

Raven glanced out the window, wiping the dirt from her cheek. She watched the scenery go by, thinking deeply. "Wait...what about my stuff?"

"_We are heading there now. You will be staying with us." _

"How long?"

"_That, I am not sure." _

Raven let out a soft sigh and leaned back against the seat. She didn't ask anymore questions. After a while of driving, they came back to the city and the semi parked right in front of her home. She got out as a military truck pulled up and men dressed in uniforms came out. "Miss Vandella, I'm Lt. Colonel Lennox, we're here to help you with your things." a handsome man spoke.

"Alright, but drop the 'miss'. It makes me feel fucking old." Raven said and then headed into her apartment, the men following her. It took her nearly an hour for her to pack up all her clothes and any belongings or necessities she wanted or needed. After her things were carried out to the truck, she knocked on Mrs. Wallish's door.

The elderly woman answered the door with a smile. "Hi there dearie, what can I do for you?"

"Hey Mrs. Wallish, listen...I'm not gonna be home for a while." Raven replied.

The elderly woman looked concerned. "Did something happen?"

"Kind of...I'm not going to jail, or anything like that. I just wanted to let you know that when I'm gone, I'll still make my payments for rent and stuff."

"Alright, you be safe."

"I will." Raven nodded and headed back out to the semi, whose name she was told was Optimus Prime. She thought it was a cool name, strange though, but seemed to fit someone for a leader. The driver's side door opened. "Um..."

"_What is wrong?" _came the question.

"Well...doesn't it seem awkward that I would sit in the driver's seat and not actually drive? Besides, I'm tired and might fall asleep."

"_I have noticed your fatigue. If you'd like, you may sit in the passenger seat." _

"Thanks." She yawned and walked back around to the passenger seat. The door opened for her and she tiredly climbed inside, only to yelp and nearly fall back when she saw a man sitting in the driver's seat. He looked to be between the ages of thirty and forty, with black-blue hair that was neatly parted to the left side of his face. He had a five o'clock shadow and was clearly very handsome. He wore dark blue jeans that looked brand spanking new, a gray t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Raven's eyes trailed down and she saw he was wearing what looked like boots. "What...the hell...? You have a human form?"

"Not precisely, we call them holoforms." The baritone voice came from the man's mouth. "We use them to better interact with humans and it gives us a better disguise when we are in large crowds."

"I see..." Raven said thoughtfully, looking him over. She leaned over a bit, putting one hand on the seat in the middle. Those vivid, blue eyes watched her as she moved her hand towards him and without thinking, she poked his cheek. Expecting her hand to go right through him, Raven was majorly surprised when she felt flesh underneath her finger. It was like he was an actual human, sitting there with his hands on the wheel. She poked him again, getting the same reaction. "Huh..."

The poor man looked confused by her pokes. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Well no...I expected my hand to go right through you." She replied, taking her hand away.

Optimus only gave a bit of a smile. "No, we have holoforms, like holograms that humans can produce, but our holoforms give off a better disguise. We can touch, see, feel, just like a normal human would."

"So you can feel this?" Raven poked his side.

He gave off a small grunt, almost jerking from the feeling. Her poke had sent a slight electrical bolt through him. He wasn't used to being touched while in holoform. "Yes, I can feel that. Miss Vandella-."

"If you call me that one more time, I'll kick you where the sun don't shine."

He blinked, obviously surprised by the violence she displayed. She looked calm, but tired and somewhat agitated. He guessed that she hated being called by a formal name. "Raven," He corrected.

"Good boy." Raven flopped back against the seat and yawned, sinking down a bit. She closed her eyes, feeling them drive off. She opened her eyes again and rolled the window down a bit, liking the fresh, crisp night air on her face. She ended up rolling the window down all the way, putting her arms on the edge of the window and her chin on top of them. She loved the feeling of the night air on her skin.

The holoform in the driver's seat watched her as she did this. She was...a bold and brave human, very different than what he would expect from a human. He had been surprised as well. He had expected her to freak out more as Sam had when he first met Bumblebee.

Not all humans were the same though, as he noticed.

He turned his attention back to the road. Raven watched as they passed by the city, lights passing by and through her eyes. She closed her eyes, heaving a sigh and moving her head to the side a bit. She eventually got more comfortable and dozed off slowly, her right arm leaning off the edge of the open window. It only took her a few moments to completely fall asleep, as the semi drove down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mechanics of a Spunky Mind**

_**Chapter 3**_

Raven woke when the semi she was in halted. She rubbed the back of her neck, feeling how stiff it was from the position she had been sleeping in. She yawned and rubbed her tired eyes, blinking. She looked out the window, seeing that the Autobots had driven into a large, open space. She poked her head out the window and saw that they were in what looked like a military base. She opened the door and got out, yawning.

Prime's holoform flickered next to her, before fully appearing. "You'll be staying here until we know what to do. Your private quarters are ready for you."

"Cool." she nodded and rubbed her arms, feeling cold. She sniffed and suddenly felt something drip down from her nose. She furrowed her eyebrows and brought her hand up to her nose, seeing blood drip onto her hand. "Fuck." she covered her nose and rummaged around in her bag for a tissue, finding one. She quickly covered her nose with it.

"Are you alright?" Prime asked, sensing her distress and glancing over to see her tilting her head back.

"Yeah, just a nosebleed." Raven's muffled voice answered. "They're normal, but this is the first one I've had in years."

Prime furrowed his dark brows. Was it a human thing to not have nosebleeds for years? He watched as she sniffled and took the tissue away from her nose, wiping the blood away. It seemed like it had stopped. She tossed the tissue into a nearby trash can and glanced around, before she furrowed her brow and lifted her hand up, which was shaking.

Prime walked over to her. "Are you alright?"

"I...I feel weird..." she managed to say before her knees buckled from underneath her and she hit the hard, cement floor, her body beginning to tremble and convulse.

"Ratchet!" Prime shouted for the medic, kneeling down to stop Raven from shaking.

"Don't touch her!" Ratchet shouted, his holoform appearing. He took the appearance of a man in his 40's, with black hair that had flecks of grey and his deep, blue eyes. He was tall, about as tall as Prime and had a fit build, wearing black slacks with a white button-up shirt and black shoes. "Move anything out of her way, now!"

Prime moved the few things that were on the floor. Ratchet knelt beside Raven. "We have to let this work out..."

Soldiers and the Autobots watched as her body convulsed and shook for a solid four minutes before she calmed down, lying on the ground as her chest heaved. Ratchet scanned her over, confirming what just happened. "A seizure. Prime, what happened before she collapsed?"

"She had a nosebleed." Prime replied.

Ratchet rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Let's sit her up, carefully."

The two holoforms carefully sat Raven up, Prime keeping one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her shoulder. Ratchet kept her up for a few minutes before she blinked, almost as if she was dazed. She glanced at the two holoforms, confused. "What just happened?" she asked slowly.

"You had a seizure." Ratchet answered. "Do you have a past history of seizures?"

"No..."

Ratchet frowned and then glanced at Prime. "I want her to rest for the remainder of the night. Tomorrow I'll be doing some tests and try to see what caused the seizure."

"Very well." Prime nodded and helped Raven sit up. His holoform vanished and his mech body crouched down and carefully scooped Raven into his hand. She curled up in his hand, laying her head just on the crease where his thumb met his finger. Prime could tell she was exhausted, he knew that much. He walked to her private quarters, which weren't too far from where the Autobots stayed. He set her down on her feet before he transformed and parked outside her quarters, then his holoform flickered to life. He helped her into the private quarters, letting her look around.

It was all one big room, with a queen-sized bed, a living room area with a large flat screen television and a smaller room that served as the bathroom. There was also a dresser and a closet for her clothes. "Not bad." Raven said, nodding a bit.

"NEST will be bringing the rest of your things in a couple of days." Prime said.

"Dully noted." she yawned.

He took her over to the bed and she kicked her boots off and placed her bag on the small end table where the lamp was. "Ratchet will want to do some tests in the morning, so get plenty of rest." he said.

"Tests...how I hate them." she grumbled, crawling under the covers and shutting her eyes as she snuggled deep into them. The bed was comfortable and the covers were nice and cool, just at the right temperature. "Nighty night."

"Goodnight, Raven." Prime said and left her to rest for the night.

The next morning, Raven woke around ten AM and got up, feeling better than yesterday. She yawned and scratched her head, then rummaged around her clothes and found a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt and went into the smaller room. It was a regular sized bathroom, with a built in shower/tub and a long stream of counters along the other side of the room, with the toilet right in the middle between the counters and the tub. There was a large cabinet beside the shower that had fresh, clean towels of different colors on it and other stuff.

_Again, not bad. _Raven thought, leaving the bathroom to grab stuff she needed to clean up. She went back to the bathroom and shut the door behind her, locking it. She took about a half hour to shower and clean up, still feeling tired from yesterday's seizure.

She frowned to herself, having a hunch from what may have been causing the seizure. She remembered just a month ago when she had been in Mission City, spending the day there and had came across something that looked...not quite human. It was just a slither of metal, about the length and size of her pinkie, with strange symbols on it. She remembered she had been laying down, looking it over when she had accidentally let go of it and it fell into her mouth. She had panicked and had gone to take it out, but had choked a bit when it slid down her throat.

She had swallowed it just on accident.

Until now, she hadn't felt anything wrong with her. Maybe it was causing the seizure, or seizures if she had another. Raven sighed softly to herself and cleaned up her mess after dressing. She brushed her hair through, deciding not to straight it and just let it naturally be straight. Sometimes the ends would curl, but her hair was naturally straight. She placed her towel over the curtain rod to let it dry and left the bathroom, steam coming out and into the area.

She glanced over and saw boxes just on the ground beside her bed, knowing it was the rest of her stuff. She had personal things; pictures, scrapbooks and family things. She was just about to go to one of the boxes when she heard a knock on the door and went over, answering it.

Prime's holoform stood there. "Hello. Are you ready for Ratchet?"

"Yea." Raven nodded, coming out and closing the door. The holoform flickered and vanished, the large bot kneeling down and holding out his hand for her to climb on. She climbed on without fear, her legs hanging off the edge of his palm as he lifted her up and walked to the medical ward, where Ratchet would be doing testing on her. "What sort of tests is Ratchet going to do?"

"I believe he'll be taking blood samples, measuring your heart and taking your blood pressure." Prime replied.

"Cool, I've always liked being poked and prodded at." she said, her voice full of sarcasm.

"He will not harm you."

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting. He fought back a small chuckle and walked into the medical ward, where Ratchet had everything ready. There was a chair for her to sit in, machines around it. Prime set her next to the chair and she looked up at Ratchet, whose holoform flickered in front of her.

"Sit down, please." he said.

Raven sat down in the chair. For the next half-hour, Ratchet took blood samples, her blood pressure and also listened to her heart. It only took mere minutes, with Cybertronian technology, to get results back. Her blood results came back positive, nothing wrong with her. Ratchet brought up all her vitals on the large screen and he would be able to see them with a device on his wrist. Her vitals were good, including her heart beat and her blood pressure. There was a black bar on the left side of the screen, with it being filled up to 14 percent with a green color.

"What's 14 percent mean?" Raven asked, curious.

"I assume you know of the '10 Percent Myth'?" Ratchet asked and she nodded. "Well, humans use more than 10 percent, but no more than 20. It is believed that the remaining 90 percent of the human brain in capable of exhibiting psychic powers and can be trained to perform psychokinesis and extra-sensory perception."

"So you're saying I'll develop powers?" she asked.

"It could very well be possible." Ratchet nodded. "When I did some tests on Sam Witwicky, his brain was at 14 percent, the same as yours, yet he absorbed knowledge from a slither of the Allspark."

"The Allspark?" Raven asked.

"The Allspark is, in the simplest terms, the Transformer "afterlife"." Prime spoke, causing Raven to look at him. "It is also known as the Matrix and the Well of All Sparks. It is the nigh-indefinable extra dimensional realm, or force, or even _entity _that is the living essence of our creator, Primus. It is the source of all of our Sparks."

"So it's an object that brings you to life?"

"Yes." he nodded.

"Neat." Raven mused. "Say uh...can I tell you two something?"

"Yes." Ratchet said.

Raven took a deep breath and told them of what happened with that slither she found and accidentally swallowed. The two bots' facial expressions went from surprised to shock in all of the two minutes she took to explain. "Sooo...yeah..." Raven finished.

Ratchet and Prime exchanged a glance to each other and Ratchet glanced at the screen, watching as the green bar went to 15 percent. "This could be...dangerous." Ratchet spoke slowly.

"What did I swallow?" Raven asked, nervous.

"From what you have told us, it was a slither of the Allspark." Ratchet replied, thinking deeply. "It is possible...that the Allspark could fuse with your body...and perhaps, even your soul. It could...it MAY...cause you to develop some abilities. What kind, I am not sure of."

"Could it have been the cause of her seizure?" Prime asked.

"It could have very well been. Her body is flesh, not mech like ours. If her body is becoming one with the Allspark inside her, it is improving her, as well as harming her." Ratchet replied.

"What can be done?" Prime asked softly, concerned for the poor girl.

"I'm going to develop a serum that will allow her to safety live with the Allspark inside her." Ratchet replied. "I will start working on it tonight."

"So...what does this mean...if the Allspark is fusing with me? What will I become?" Raven asked, trying to keep the shakiness out of her voice, but a bit slipped through.

"I'm not sure." Ratchet replied softly. "But I will find out, Raven."

Raven nodded and she was unhooked from the machines. She immediately went to be alone, thinking deeply on what was going on with her. No one bothered following her, knowing she was upset. Ratchet sighed softly and started thinking of a plan of how he was going to develop the serum. He spent the next few hours thinking of it and heard a beep, looking at the screen on his wrist.

The green bar was now at 17 percent.

"What...?" he muttered to himself, not knowing what the beep meant.

But then he and the other Autobots heard a loud cry of pain coming from outside. Ratchet immediately recognized Raven's voice and he, along with Prime hurried outside, trying to find her. "Raven!"

Prime rounded the corner, stopping when he saw the red-haired human on the ground, clutching her right arm to her chest. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her eyes were shut tightly from the obvious pain she was going through. Ratchet quickly knelt down, scooping her into his hand.

"I-it hurts...my arm...I-I don't know what happened...it just..." Raven stammered and opened her eyes, looking at her right arm. She gasped loudly and her eyes widened.

Ratchet's optics went wide, as did Prime's.

Raven's right arm, from the tips of her fingers, to her right shoulder, was mechanical.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Mechanics of a Spunky Mind**

_**Chapter 4**_

Ratchet did a scan over Raven's newly formed mechanical arm, finding nothing out of the ordinary. "This cannot be reversed. The rest of her body will not become like this, but her arm will stay like this for as long as she lives." Ratchet sighed softly. "It has Cybertronian symbols all over it. It is us."

Prime rubbed his chin in thought. "And the Allspark did this?"

"I would assume so." Ratchet nodded, doing a few clicks on the keyboard in front of him, bringing up the scan again. The green bar was still at 17 percent and hadn't moved since an hour ago. "I'll keep this scan up from now on, just to watch her vitals while I work on the serum."

Raven looked down at her right arm, staring down at it as Ratchet went to work on the serum for her. She sighed softly and hopped off the chair, going to get something to eat. After eating, she decided to go meet the other Autobots, keeping a hoodie on to cover her arm. She met Bumblebee, Ironhide, Skids and Mudflap, Sideswipe, Jolt, Brains, Mirage and all three of the Wreckers and a new bot who called himself Evac. When it got close to dinner time, she became curious of what her newly mechanical arm could do. So she went to Ironhide, hoping he could answer a few questions she had.

"'Hide!" Raven called, causing the weapon specialist to look down at the small human before him.

"What is it, squishy?"

Raven rolled her eyes at the term. "I had a couple questions about this," she gestured to her arm. "Could this form into a cannon like yours can?"

"It's possible. Let's head to the training room and give it a try." he said, walking down the hallway that led to the training room. She followed behind him, struggling to keep up with his long strides. Ironhide almost laughed at her attempt to keep up with him. Once they got to the training room, a few soldiers looked at her in confusion.

Raven looked at the targets on the other side of the room. She held out her arm like she had seen the Autobots do and waited for a few moments, then frowned when nothing happened. She curled her metal fingers into a fist and to her surprise, her arm slowly transformed into a cannon. It was glowing where her fist would be, ready to fire at something. She grinned slowly and fired, letting out a startled yelp when the blast threw her back into a bunch of wooden crates, her legs ending up in the air.

Ironhide and the few soldiers in the room burst out laughing at her attempt to hit the target. The weapons specialist reached down and gripped her foot with his large thumb and index finger, pulling her out of the crates. Raven was grumbling, sporting a gash on her left temple from where the crate had slashed into her skin. Blood was steadily seeping from it.

"You okay?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Yeah." she sighed.

"You need to change your stance." Ironhide said, setting her down gently. He noticed the cut on her temple. "But first, you need to go to Ratchet to get your face fixed up."

"No, I want to hit the target first. Then I'll go to Ratchet." Raven said, getting back up on her feet.

Ironhide had her stand and he fixed her stance, then told her to go ahead and attempt again. She fired again and hit the target dead on, right in the middle of the blank face. "I got it!" she jumped up in excitement, then winced as pain throbbed through her head. "Ouch..."

"Get to Ratchet, squishy." Ironhide nudged her with the very tip of his foot.

"Yeah yeah." Raven said and morphed her arm back into an arm, leaving the room. She made her way down to Ratchet, who was tinkering around with a few things on his work desk. "Ratchet?"

"Yes?" he asked, blue optics going over her form. His optics fell on the gash on her temple. "Raven, what did you do?"

"It wasn't even my fault! I fell back into some crates while doing target practice!" Raven immediately defended herself.

Ratchet sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Get on the table and sit down." he said firmly, pointing a metal finger at the human sized metal table.

Raven went over to the metal table and hopped onto it, huffing. Ratchet's holoform appeared beside the table and got the first aid kit, then some more supplies to clean up her temple. He inspected it by turning her head to the side. "You're going to need stitches. What is it with you humans hurting yourself all the time? I swear to Primus you do it on purpose."

Raven stuck her tongue out at him.

Ratchet shook his head and started working on her temple. She didn't move when he cleaned it, pressing a dry cloth to the cut to stop the bleeding. She only started wincing when he started pulling the needle through her skin, closing up the wound slowly and as gently as he could. "Raven, stop moving. I know it hurts, but stop _moving_." Ratchet warned. "Or I'll give you something to wince from."

Raven immediately went still, knowing Ratchet wouldn't go back on his word. She stayed still while Ratchet worked on the wound. After about twenty minutes, Ratchet had the wound patched up and he patted her shoulder. "Now shoo. I got stuff to work on."

Raven hopped off the bench and touched her temple gently as she walked out. It didn't hurt too bad, but it would be sore for a while. She just hoped it wouldn't leave a scar, not that she cared or anything. She found scars to be attractive, especially on people who were in fights or wars. It let people know that they survived something that attempted to kill them. She wandered out to the large hanger, where most of the bots were hanging. She saw Prime speaking with Lennox and she grinned, slowly crouching and sneaking over to him like a ninja waiting to strike.

Lennox saw Raven sneaking up on Prime and he fought a smirk back, knowing the young woman already had an attachment to the leader. Raven slowly stood up and smirked. "PRIME!"

The 32-foot tall Autobot actually jumped, causing Raven to quickly step back so he didn't accidentally crush her under his metal foot. He glanced down at her with slightly wide optics, seeing the shit-eating grin on her face.

"Did I scare ya?" she giggled.

"You did. I could've hurt you, Raven." he said sternly.

"Nah, yer fine." she shrugged and lifted up her arms, like a child asking to be picked up. "Up, up."

If he had eyebrows in his mech form, he would've raised one. Not a single human had willingly asked for any of the bots to pick them up. Raven was certainly a different story. He knelt down onto one knee and held out his hand to her, allowing her to climb into his palm. She eagerly climbed on and patted his thumb, not afraid as he stood up to his full height and lifted her up to his shoulder. Lennox watched as she eagerly climbed on and sat down, keeping herself in a spot where she could safely sit.

Prime looked at her from the corner of his eye and saw a bandage on her temple, frowning slightly. "What happened to your temple, Raven?"

"Oh, that. Nothing serious. Had a little accident while training." she replied, shrugging.

"You need to be more careful, Raven. You could have been seriously injured." he said firmly.

"I'm a big girl! I can handle myself!" she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lennox chuckled quietly. "Optimus, we've got ten minutes until the new Director arrives."

"Hopefully it's not another dried up bitch like the last one." Sideswipe scoffed.

"Hopefully she's not like her brother. Her name is Samantha Galloway." Lennox said, flipping through some papers he was holding.

"Would you like to meet Miss Galloway, Raven?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah. I'll give her a 1 or a 10." She nodded.

He walked outside where the soldiers gathered to welcome the new Director. She stepped out of the back seat of the car with a bright, friendly smile on her face. She had dark brown hair that was long and pulled halfway back, with bangs sweeping over the right side of her face. She was wearing a black suit, with a white, crisp button up shirt and a black tie tucked neatly into the jacket. She had crows feet by her blue eyes, but she only looked to be in her mid thirties and she did look friendly.

"So far, she looks alright..." Raven mused, only for Optimus to hear.

"Miss Galloway, welcome." Lennox greeted with a friendly smile.

"Pleasure to meet you, Lt. Colonel Lennox." Miss Galloway smiled and she glanced up at the Autobot leader before her. "And you must be Optimus Prime."

"Indeed I am," he nodded. "Shall we go inside?"

"Yes." she nodded.

Once they were inside, Samantha Galloway walked up the steps so she could speak with Optimus at eye level, instead of him trying to kneel down to speak to her. Samantha looked up at Raven, who was nestled on the Prime's shoulder comfortably. "Raven Vandella?"

"That is me. How'd you know?" Raven asked, turning her blue gaze to the older woman.

"Your metal arm. Lennox has told me a lot about you already." Samantha smiled a bit. "Now then," she cleared her throat. "I will not be like my brother and I will certainly not be like Charlotte Mearing. Unlike my brother and Mearing, I have the utmost respect for you and your Autobots, Optimus. While I may be your new Director, I will not order you around. I will NOT disrespect you or your bots or any of the soldiers who are in this base."

"I like 'er!" Skids laughed.

Raven laughed as well. She was definitely going to like Samantha.


End file.
